1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a system on chip (SoC), and more particularly, to a network interface included in a SoC.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An SoC is an integrated circuit that integrates several components of a computer or other electronic systems into a single chip or system. As an example, an SoC may include a processor and intellectual properties (IPs) controlled by the processor. However, it can be difficult to interface IPs of different types with one another within the SoC.